I Could
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Based on the events in chapter 437: "You're right. I don't love you...but Hinata that's the problem. I could most definately fall in love with you." A NaruHina oneshot.


Hello, hello. Been away from fanfiction for a while but it was such a nice day where I live and I thought "I want to write a fanfic." And seeing the latest events in Naruto I thought "Why not?" In case you didn't know this is totally inspired by Naruto chapters 437 and 438. I LOVED 437 of course. Love, love, love. Naruhina possibly has a future now. Oh joy!

Okay enough of my ramblings, on with the story. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Kishimoto Masashi.

0o0o0

Hinata lay on the ground, her chin caked with blood. There were voices flying all around her.

"Look at him…so much…powerful!"

"Stop looking…help her!"

"She won't…stop bleeding!"

"Sakura!"

"Oh god…oh…"

Hinata shivered, her chest now bear. She felt a soft pair of hands over her wounds. A voice was coaxing her.

"Hinata…it's okay…relax now…"

But Hinata wanted to speak. Before her eyes closed shut she had seen Naruto…transform. She wanted to call to him. She wanted to tell him that she was okay…okay for the moment.

She felt her heart beat become slower and slower. The voices began to fade, becoming more panicked. That voice before, it was shouting out orders. Hinata assumed that in reality the voices were becoming louder but to her they were becoming softer, and softer and softer…Silence.

Hinata felt herself floating into nothingness. Folds of it began to cover themselves around her body. It went up into her nostrils, filling her lungs. Holding her, binding her, choking her. Killing.

There were things she would have like to have done. Things she had left unfinished. But at least she got to fulfill her most precious goal of all. She had told him he changed her. He molded her, guided her; he was her influence. Her life. She had told him she loved him. She always had. Even if she died in sheer pain she could at least die happy.

But then she felt a tug. It wasn't the nothingness. It was tugging at her heart. It was calling her, faint but calling.

"_Hinata."_

The nothingness was slowly drawing itself away. It began to twist itself off her. It was exiting her lungs.

"_Hinata."_

Hinata trembled. This voice that was calling her, pulling her away. It was hurting. It was in so much pain. And somehow…somehow…

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If only I knew, if only, if only…! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!!"_

So much hate. So much hurt. This person was breaking inside. And then she knew who.

No. He couldn't give up. He mustn't fail; lose all hope…just because of her? Never. She was okay. She was alright. The darkness had backed away, and the voices had come back. There was light.

"Thank god! She's fine. Hinata's alive!"

Yes she was fine. She tired to speak but Sakura stopped her.

"It's okay. Don't speak…I think he knows you're awake now."

Then it was okay.

0o0o0

Hinata awoke, her purple-gray eyes adjusting to the beam of sunlight hovering over her head. The air was thick with dust. Taking in a whiff she coughed.

"Hinata?"

The voice shocked her. Her coughing turned into spluttering and a tired chuckle escaped someone's lips. To her surprise it was Naruto himself, sitting right next to her.

Images of her confession began to swim all about her head but she still managed a smile. "Hi." She said shyly. He smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Hinata tried to move her left arm but was astonished to find it in a cast. She turned back to Naruto. "Fine…I guess. A-And you?"

Naruto grinned and pointed to the bandages on his head. "Scratched up and damaged. But I'm as great as I'll ever be!"

Or was he? Hinata took note of the various bandages around his body. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm fine really." Naruto's smile began to fade. "It's you I was worried about." Hinata blushed.

W-Well I'm not the only one h-hurt. The…village…" Her voice trailed off, Naruto's face turning grim.

They both sat in silence, a heavy weight beginning to settle itself on their shoulders. Konoha, their precious home, despite it's wrongs and faults…nearly all of it….gone.

"You know…it's all my fault."

A voice came out of his mouth sounding choked and foreign.. Hinata watched as his fists tightened and his nails dug into his own skin.

"It's all my fault." He repeated. "If it weren't for me none of this would have happened. All those people…what the hell did they do, they were innocent! They shouldn't be dead! Shizune, Kakashi…all of them wouldn't be dead right now!"

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, his breathing becoming shallow. Hinata longed to hold him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't understand his pain.

"Naruto…"

"I'm…I'm okay. Everyone keeps saying it's not my fault…it's nice of them but…it's not the truth."

Hinata spoke boldly. "Naruto - kun you tried your best. You didn't mean for any of this to happen. I-I got in your way, that's the only reason I'm hurt. I was –"

"You were beautiful."

Again Hinata felt at a lost of words. Naruto, handsome, strong, loving Naruto, was looking straight at her and no one else. Her heart beat wildly with the same wonderful sensation she had had on the battle field; when she told him how she felt. The words had come so easily then and now she had found them again.

"Naruto, I wasn't lying. What I said back there was true. I meant it…I love you."

Naruto's smile was full with a tense regret. "I know Hinata. I'm glad I know how you feel now." But Hinata ached when she saw his face.

"No you're not…I've made you upset." Naruto's eyes then widened full with dismay and he quickly took hold of her arm.

"No! That's not it. You made me happy Hinata. For just a quick second I was the happiest guy on this damn planet. No one's ever told me they love me. _Ever_."

Naruto's hand never left her arm and Hinata could not help but meet his gaze. Such blue eyes…

"But right after that I got scared…because I knew what you were about to do. I…I really thought killed you."

The two returned to silence, Hinata just then realizing they were in a tent. All the damage that Pain had caused was out there, outside this small little world they had created. Hinata wasn't sure she was ready to go back out there. But before she could even think about that…there were some things that still had to be settled.

"Naruto… I don't want to cause you any worry. I don't want to force my love onto you. It's okay if…you say you don't love me…I-I can handle it." Naruto bit his lip and kept his eyes on his lap.

"You're right. I don't love you."

Hinata suppressed a sob.

"But Hinata, that's just the problem. I could. I could most definitely fall in love with you."

Naruto stroked her cheek which already had a tear cascading down it. She was hearing it, hearing his voice just as she had heard it in the darkness. She was hearing his heart. Hinata quivered.

"A-And you're s-scared that if -if you fall in love with me that you let me go no matter what?"

"Yes.""

"T-That I won't let go?"

"I know you won't."

"T-That I'll c-could p-possibly die next time?"

At this Naruto remained silent. His silence was loud enough. Hinata reached out, first touching only the hem of his sleeve and then letting herself fall into his chest. She felt his heart beat fast against her face. She would have smiled at the irony if circumstances had let her. She could still hear it ringing loud and clear.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah…I'm leaving Konoha. I don't deserve to stay here at the risk of everyone else's lives. I don't deserve to even be Hokage…"

"_I don't deserve your love."_

Hinata's hand clenched his sleeve. "I don't want you to leave." She whispered. "Not again…" "I know." He whispered back. She looked up and there he was looking back at her with an emotion that closely resembled affection, adoration…love.

Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lips.

0o0o0

Work had been hard for everyone at Konoha. Sitting around and mourning was not an option. People hurried to and fro to fix up their beloved village. All ANBU ninja who were well enough went around as guards protecting Konoha from any other potential threats. The hospital (only a mere tent now. Hinata had been lucky to get her own) worked even harder, trying to cure and heal every patient they had. They were not about to let anyone else die, not if they could help it.

Despite protests, Hinata decided that she too should be of use. She helped in the kitchens by passing ingredients to the cooks but mostly stirring soup with her only good hand. Some gave her amused smirks, some kind smiles; others even nodded their head towards her with respect.

But amid the thankful patients, the watchful ANBU, the smirks, the smiles, the nods, there was only one face Hinata longed to see. And there was no use searching for it. He was already gone.

0o0o0

"Jeez my back's killing me! How do you keep up all day Hinata?" Hinata threw Sakura a sympathetic smile. "I mostly stir soup all day. You're the one who's really doing the work." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah I guess. Good news! Didn't have anyone die in three days and counting so far." Hinata beamed. "That's wonderful!"

"I know. Tsunade was so happy I thought she'd start crying in front of us all. I'm sure she did once she was all alone…Don't tell her I told you that!"

The two girls chatted light heatedly, telling one another about their days until the subject suddenly took a turn. It was Sakura who brought him up.

"The poor kid threw up orange vomit. He actually laughed about it saying it looked cool. And there I was thinking 'Great. Another Naruto!' I almost laughed right then and there!" Hinata laughed herself. He did sound a little like Naruto. And then they became quiet.

"I wonder what he's doing." Sakura said out loud. "I hope he's okay. He beats himself up too much." "He does, doesn't he?" Hinata agreed. Sakura turned towards the sun. It was beginning to set.

"You love Naruto right Hinata?" Hinata nodded. "Yes. For a very long time now." Sakura gave a pretty smile, one filled with assurance and acceptance. "Good…I love him too."

Hinata simply nodded again. She wasn't surprised. She had guessed it a while ago. She held no grudge against her. Who couldn't fall in love with Naruto? Still there was a tiny twinge of pride that she had confessed to Naruto while Sakura had not.

Sakura turned back to her, a hopeful look in her eye. "Do you think he'll come back?" Hinata smiled. "Of course he will. He always does."

"_And I'll wait for him, as long as I have to."_

Sakura saw the look on Hinata's face and felt a small pang of jealousy…But in a way she felt proud of her friend too.

She was a girl that Naruto could definitely fall in love with.

0o0o0

Well you know what they say. Naruhina is a very patient love.

And that's a wrap. Not the longest one shot I ever wrote but long enough! I hope you enjoyed.

Also, did Hinata's near death experience give her Naruto mind reading powers? I guess you could say that.

Well yeah…review if ya liked and what not. I'm heading out now. Thanks for reading!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
